A central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system may include multiple functional execution units for processing instructions in parallel. The instructions may include single instruction multiple data (SIMs) instructions. SIMD instruction may execute a common operation on multiple data in parallel. Thus, SIMD instruction may allow the CPU to perform simultaneously a plurality of iterative calculations to reduce the overall execution time. The use of SIMD operations may be exceptionally productive in multi-media applications, such as audio and image processing.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.